


【本马达】室友（坑）

by RoseLemon



Category: Ben Affleck/Matt Damon - Fandom
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 16:12:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18898132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseLemon/pseuds/RoseLemon
Summary: 主CP本马达，副CP查克威尔（心灵捕手）NC17，rps+电影cp衍生AU一切都是脑洞与真人无关





	【本马达】室友（坑）

“你到底为什么会有室友？”  
Matt好奇地问Will。  
Will坐在他小公寓主卧的露台上，手里拿着一瓶冰啤酒，有一口没一口地呷着。湿漉漉的大眼睛半眯着，整个人懒洋洋的。  
“Why not？”这是他的口头禅。  
Matt从主卧浴室出来，拿条厚毛巾边擦干他那头暗金的碎发，边翻白眼。“拜托，你知道的，一个好杀手不该有室友。让一个外人住在身边，太危险了。”  
“哦，据说一个好杀手也不该嗜酒。”Will笑笑，很敷衍地回应。  
这倒是真的，过量的酒精会麻痹人的神经，影响他思考，用枪，格斗，方方面面。但Will从没介意过这些。  
他抽烟，他喝酒，他还有一个合租室友。  
毕竟他又没打算活到70岁。  
事实上，Will觉得自己都未必能活到30岁。  
从懂事起，能从组织里那个残酷的“铁笼训练”活下来，这么多年执行任务却还没受过致命伤，已经是奇迹了好吗？  
当年那些一同受训的孩子们去了哪里，只剩下寥寥几个了……Will不认为自己的好运能够一直持续下去。  
“切。你要是gay我还能理解，毕竟他很辣。”  
Matt撇了撇嘴。Will长了一张漂亮得让人无法将他与“杀手”这种字眼联想在一起的面孔。更要命的是，他还总是带着那种天真的笑容，即使在将目标轰成肉泥的时候，也是如此。  
都说知人不知几，比起Will，Matt才是更不像杀手的那一个——即使已经过了30岁，远远看着就像个青涩懵懂的大一男生。  
“对啊，Chuck身材很辣，长得也很英俊——so，是你自己看上他了吧，Matt？”他冲Matt抛了个媚眼，只得到一个飞来的枕头。  
“没兴趣。”Matt倒在他软乎乎的床上，扯过一张薄毯将自己裹着，打了个呵欠。“我才不像你，随随便便就能约到一个姑娘，夜店小王子。”  
今天的任务难度一般，还好没受什么伤，就是从三楼跳下来追杀那家伙的时候，脚踝好像有点扭了……不管了，睡一觉应该就没事了吧。  
困意袭来，Matt闭上眼准备好好睡一觉。他很少在本城行动，这次执行任务的目标跑太远，害他追到本城后又联系了Will来帮忙，才顺利完成。  
听到Matt熟睡后细微的呼吸声，Will伸了个懒腰站起来，回屋里也找张毯子往沙发上一倒，睡下了。  
Matt永远那么夸张……他有约过那么多姑娘吗？抱歉他记不清了，这种事，对吧……而且他好像已经很久很久没有过姑娘了。  
好像是从Chuck成为他的室友开始？  
想到住在隔壁的Chuck，Will裹着毯子在沙发里翻了个身，拒绝承认这事跟Chuck有任何关系。  
一定是我上了年纪啊，嗯，就是这样，或许这周末该去酒吧里泡个姑娘解解闷？  
如果那天不用出门杀人的话。

Will真的不需要室友，Chuck是个意外——他自己送上门来的。呃这个说法有点怪，但的确是事实。  
大半年前，Will所住的公寓对门在招合租室友，Chuck却敲错了他的门。  
得知自己并不需要室友后，Chuck露出了懊恼的神情，看着对门却迟迟没有走过去。  
“你真的……不招租吗？”  
也许是Chuck那双眼睛看起来太诚恳，也许是他友善的笑容让人难以抗拒，Will也不知道自己当时脑子搭错了那根线，等他回过神来的时候，Chuck已经欢欢喜喜提着不多的行李占据了空客房——他还真是有一间空房，没理由拒绝，是吧？  
尽管Will最不缺的就是钱。  
平心而论，即使用最苛刻的标准来衡量，Chuck也是个一流的好室友。他是个电脑工程师，生活规律，热爱健身，饮食健康，爱好整洁，无论是他的小屋还是公共区域都搞得干干净净，给冰箱补充食物也非常及时。  
他们碰面不多，每次都是Chuck主动向他打招呼，非常热情，简直像盛夏中午明晃晃的太阳。  
好人啊，Chuck。Will觉得自己生活中似乎很少接触这种标准的nice guy，那么……继续让他住下去，也没什么不好啊。  
况且他还长得那么辣，Matt说的，嗯。

他暗恋的室友，带了个漂亮男孩回来过夜，这个认识让Chuck辗转难眠，他感觉自己心情糟糕极了。  
唯一能安慰他的大概是……对方也是个男人，所以Will的性向不是他追求的障碍了吧？Chuck苦中作乐地想。  
Chuck坐在床沿，用麂布小心翼翼地擦着他的枪——字面意义上的，真正的枪， SIG P226，海豹部队专用——不是别的什么。  
虽然他的确有时候会一边想着Will，一边干点别的什么，然后第二天继续陷入自我厌恶之中。  
现在是半夜十二点，Chuck不知道自己除了擦枪还能做什么来排遣这种郁闷的心情。

七个月，他和Will成为室友已经整整七个月了，依然毫无进展——而他也还没放弃。真可悲。  
Chuck也不需要室友，他在楼下看招租启示的时候，看中的是一间单独出租的公寓，然后他看到了Will在身边走过。  
那天Will穿着汗湿的T恤和运动短裤，背着双肩包，戴着耳塞，嘴里叼着吸管，手上一杯沾满水珠的冰咖啡。他满头浓密的金发随着音乐节拍摇摇晃晃，整个人看起来像只鲜活的小鹿，可爱极了。  
Chuck鬼使神差地盯着他在电梯里消失的背影，从显示屏确认了他到达的楼层，再看了半晌那几张招租启示，下了决心。  
他追着Will上了楼，然后成了Will的室友。  
伙伴Billy觉得Chuck疯了：“你为什么要找人合租？你一个杀手要什么室友？”  
“为了隐藏身份。”Chuck一本正经。  
Billy只当他神经病：“是为了暴露身份吧兄弟！”  
“我说，”同伴神秘兮兮地靠近他：“你是不是看上那个笑起来很甜的小家伙了？他干什么的来着，你上回说……不出名的作家？还是写剧本的？”  
Chuck用警惕的眼神看着Billy：“第一，他不小了，只比我小一岁。第二，你也觉得他笑起来很甜？”他就知道不止他一个人觉得Will甜得要命。  
“……行了，我知道你看上他了。”  
Billy放弃了，随他去吧，作为东部顶尖暗杀组织之一“AD”的王牌杀手，在组织内地位仅次于某位大boss的Chuck，总有些放肆的特权的。不就是想追个漂亮男孩么？追吧追吧……Billy乐观的想，以Chuck英俊的相貌和“工作”之外的体贴性格，应该很容易就把上那孩子才对。  
自从认识Chuck以来，Billy还没见Chuck和哪个姑娘约会过，逢场作戏都没有。他还曾经怀疑过Chuck是不是曾经在出任务的时候伤到了不该伤的部位，所以没有某方面的需求……现在看来……还有救……

Chuck并不知道他在Billy心目中曾经是个身残志坚的隐疾人士，更不知道Billy对他的追求大业预计非常乐观。  
他更不知道如何展开他冒昧的追求，即使他可以在极快的时间内拟定一百种方案杀死目标，可面对Will，看着他那张甜得像蜜糖的笑脸，Chuck觉得自己的智商直接降到了负数。  
尤其是当他住进来没多久，就发现Will偶尔会去夜店泡辣妹……Chuck更是觉得自己没戏了。  
他果然是个直得不能再直的直男啊，自己当初为什么会产生“这或许就是我未来的理想伴侣”的错觉呢？难道是那天的阳光太炽热，把自己晒昏了头？  
Will一看就很有女孩缘。他和Will去过一趟超市——七个月里只有那么一次，但已经让Chuck非常满足了——超市里打工的姑娘们都很开心地招呼Will试吃，刚出炉的披萨，新鲜的水果，热情地端到Will面前，笑眯眯地邀请他，“尝尝呀，可甜啦，刚上市的奶油草莓”。  
Will小口地吃着草莓的样子，非常可爱，微微翘起的牙齿啃咬着多汁的果肉，鲜红的汁水沾湿了柔软的唇瓣，看起来简直是在诱人犯罪。  
“啊，真好吃。”Will笑嘻嘻地对姑娘说。  
Chuck用眼角的余光一直紧锁着他唇边的那一抹果汁的痕迹，好想好想伸手替他擦拭，光是想象那唇瓣该有多柔软，他就快在人来人往的超市里硬了。  
上帝保佑他那天穿了很宽松的牛仔裤，Chuck发誓他以后和Will在一起都尽量穿宽松的裤型，绝对的。  
他用尽自己全部的自制力将乱七八糟的绮念压下去，给Will递过一包纸巾。  
Will还大惊小怪，哦man，你居然随身带着纸巾呢！你太爱干净了，和你一比我真是邋遢啊，看看你来以前我的窝乱成什么样。还好有你帮忙收拾啊……  
Will一边擦嘴一边絮絮叨叨扯着闲话，Chuck低着头嗯嗯嗯嗯，心里想的却是Will的声音真好听啊。  
从此Chuck更加卖力地收拾屋子，然而再也没等到Will邀他再去超市。  
Chuck将小公寓搞得像个样品屋，因为Will很开心啊。他的心意似乎也传递给了Will，有天下午，Chuck在冰箱上发现Will给他留了张便签条，草草写了行“Thinks”。  
Chuck如获至宝地把纸条收起来保存好，比保存他的爱枪还小心。Will的字有点像小孩子，当然看在Chuck眼里，除了可爱也没有别的形容了。  
总之Will的一切都是可爱可爱可爱，可爱得像春天青草刚绿时在上面打滚的小棕熊。  
所以他一直没法下决心放弃追求Will。但没想到有一天，Will会带个男人回来过夜。  
还是个典型的小甜心，看起来和Will还有些相似，斯斯文文的样子。天哪，如果他喜欢的是这一款？  
Chuck下意识拍着自己发达的胸肌。眼神死。

2、  
“他带男人回来过夜？”  
即使在喧哗的酒吧，Billy的大嗓门依然招人侧目。  
无视Chuck杀人的眼神，小伙伴幸灾乐祸地狂笑起来：“哈哈哈，百战百胜无往不利的Chuck，你也有今天……呃……”  
察觉到自己腹部顶上了某种危险的硬物，也许还下了保险栓，Billy立刻从善如流地变脸，非常诚恳地表示：“嗯，其实男人之间喝醉了互相借宿一下挺正常，你不要想太多啦，他们一定是非常纯洁的友谊。”  
Chuck黑着脸把SIG P226收回去，闷声灌了一大杯冰啤酒，恶劣的心情却完全没有得到一点改善。  
他就知道找Billy出来吐槽是个坏主意，但是他真是要憋疯了。  
是，男人之间肯定有纯洁的友谊，但Will和Matt？

那天晚餐他本来做了好吃的栗子蛋糕——不要问一个杀手为什么会做蛋糕，他热爱生活可以吗——好容易攒足勇气想请Will吃，左等右等都没等到Will回来。快到半夜的时候，Chuck才听到门响的声音。  
Chuck再次鼓起勇气开门，想问Will想不想吃一块蛋糕当宵夜，他还特意买了锡兰红茶。然后他就看到Will搀扶着一个男人正往他屋里走。  
“啊，Chuck，我把你吵醒了？”Will歉然道：“朋友喝醉了，我带他回来休息一会儿，抱歉啊。”  
“哦，没事没事……”  
Chuck慌张地摆摆手，脑子里空空的，眼睁睁看着Will把人扶进了房间。然后他游魂似的躲进自己的房间，一晚上翻来覆去没睡好。

第二天早上他起来的时候，看到几乎不下厨的Will正在厨房里哼着歌，边烤吐司边煎蛋，而那个他带回来的男人就坐在餐台上喝水，似乎在等Will给他做早餐。  
他还穿着Will的T恤。不要问Chuck为什么对Will的衣服了如指掌，如果你暗恋了你的室友七个月，你也会掌握这种技能，并不是因为Chuck特别痴汉哦。  
“Chuck早啊。”Will笑着向他打招呼，并给他介绍他的“好友”Matt。  
“嗯，早，我准备去晨跑了。”  
Chuck别扭地闪回屋换衣服鞋子，等他再次走出来想出门的时候，不小心往厨房那边扫了一眼。  
就这一眼，Chuck已经对Matt起了杀心。  
因为他看到两人亲密地分享着早餐，Will大概是牛奶喝急了，嘴唇上蹭了一点奶沫，Matt居然非常自然地就伸手替他擦掉了！  
“拜托你Will，你是小孩子吗！”  
“你才是小孩子啦。”Will张大了嘴作势要咬Matt的手指，Chuck再也看不下去，“嘭”地甩上门，下楼跑了10英里才停下来。  
他不喜欢那个叫Matt的男人，他不喜欢他穿着Will的衣服，不喜欢他那张俊秀斯文的面孔，不喜欢他作了自己一直想做却完全没法做的事。  
Will的嘴唇一定很柔软吧，自己曾经有机会触碰的，可他不能越界。  
整整七个月，他们之间只隔着一道薄墙，Chuck却觉得他们是隔着一个世界。  
他怕自己轻易地踩过线，就连当室友的可能都没有了。

令Chuck更加不爽的是，Matt就在Will的房间里住了下来，而且连续几天晚上，他都听到隔壁有嬉闹说笑的声音。谢天谢地，没听到别的。但不代表就不会有什么啊！  
Chuck才发现他们相隔的这堵墙这么薄。  
如是种种，让Chuck不想歪，简直是不可能。可是，Will不是直男吗？还跟他分享过自己以前去酒吧泡辣妹的经历呢！  
Chuck发现自己对Will一无所知，然而，不知出于什么心理，他不愿意动用组织的力量去调查他。  
他不是自己的“目标”，如果追求一个人要用这样的手段，那……还是爱情吗？  
在遇到Will之前，Chuck从来不知道自己会是个纯情派。哦准确的说，在遇到Will之前，他也不知道自己会喜欢一个男人。  
他其实并不喜欢男人，他只是恰好对一个叫Will的男人一见钟情罢了。

“不说这些了。”Chuck摇摇头，试图让喝了五六杯冰啤酒的自己清醒一点。他看了看Billy：“明天跟我出去，Ben发来的任务你收到了吧。”  
“嗯。”  
Billy点点头表示了解。其实这次任务不需要出动到Chuck这一级别的杀手，他和几个兄弟能搞定的，不过……他大胆猜测下，或许是Chuck不想回去看人家亲热，所以出门杀个人冷静下？  
猜归猜，Billy实在不敢冒着生命危险把自己的想法说出来，谁都看得出Chuck已经在暴走的边沿了。唉唉，恋爱中的年轻人真是太可怕了啊！  
Chuck凌晨才回到公寓，天亮前在冰箱上贴了张便签，告诉Will自己要出门旅行几天，便匆匆逃也似的离开了家。  
他从没觉得自己如此狼狈。过去的人生里，无论遇到多大的困难，他都能靠超人的意志力与行动力去克服。然而为什么一碰上Will，他就变成了一个彻头彻尾的傻瓜呢？  
他学过无数杀人的方法，但完全不懂该如何去爱一个普通人。  
他真失败。

Billy还担心他会因为情绪低落而影响工作，事实证明他多虑了。  
快，狠，准，不给目标任何一丝挣扎的机会，同去的伙伴甚至没能出手，Chuck就已经解决了一切。虽然跨越了半个地球，来到这个环境复杂的地中海小国执行任务，Chuck依然好整以暇地带领着队伍迅速搞定，一点时间都没浪费。  
“我说，Chuck，其实这边也有不少漂亮的度假海岛哦。”Billy奉上一个狗腿的笑容：“还有时间，我们要不要在这边冲冲浪看看美女啊？”  
阳光，海滩，比基尼美女！简直是治愈失恋的标配套餐！他真是一个贴心的小伙伴，Billy要为自己的友爱流下感动的泪水了。  
Chuck甚至都没看他一眼。“任务结束，按时返回。”  
……行了，我就是狗咬耗子多管闲事，你继续失恋去吧。Billy在Chuck背后给了他一个超级大的白眼。

匆忙汇报后，Chuck换回日常装束开车回公寓，天才刚蒙蒙亮。Will还没起床吧，还是已经起来去晨跑了？不知道那个碍眼的Matt还在不在。  
可是他真的，很想见到Will。即使看Will对着别人笑很难受，他还是非常想见到Will。  
车子开到公寓地下停车场，Chuck刚停好车，一抬头就看到远处那个熟悉的身影。  
Will？他身边那个人，不就是Matt？  
透过前挡玻璃，Chuck看到两人手里都拿着咖啡，还不约而同地打起了呵欠，简直像……昨晚一起熬夜了似的……搞什么？  
他们一人拿着一杯咖啡，Matt熟稔地给Will递吸管，在Will快接到的时候又恶作剧地抽开，惹得Will哈哈大笑。  
两人走向Will的车，Matt上了驾驶座，很快驾车离开。  
Chuck沉着脸回到家。冰箱上他留下的便签条旁边，贴着另一张，是Will熟悉的字体。嗨Chuck旅行愉快吗？我也要出门玩几天啦！  
“嘭”，Chuck一拳砸在餐台上，他不知道自己在气什么，大概……更气那个一步都不敢迈出，又舍不得放弃的自己吧。  
懦夫，Chuck，你是个懦夫。

“这次上游轮？有趣？”  
Will坐在副驾座上，翻看着手机里的任务梗概，边看边删。  
“游轮派对，这帮有钱人真会玩。明知有人要来刺杀，还能好好享受香槟美女吗？”  
“不能。”Matt笑起来：“所以就找了我们来当保镖啊。”  
他本来早该回到西海岸去，那边“工作”也一大堆。然而组织让他多留几天，说马上有个大任务，需要他和Will一起工作。  
好吧，他和Will也有段日子没见了。  
Matt比Will大一点。和所有隶属“RB”的杀手不一样，他的来历比较特别。  
组织的大多数杀手都是从小培养的，比如Will。只有Matt，却是在成年后被组织“捡”回来的。他已经失去了来到“RB”前的一切记忆，但这并不妨碍他至今是组织中无人超越的NO.1。  
“Matt每次都像不要命一样。”  
这是大家对他的评价。对，他们都是亡命徒，可Matt豁出去的程度跟大家不一样。  
长得那么纤秀文弱，性格似乎也很nice，每次执行任务的时候却像变了一个人。  
没人知道他经历过什么。

同一时刻，Chuck的手机响了起来，是Billy。  
“Ben发来了新任务。”  
“地点？”Chuck不废话。  
“一艘游轮……Ben也去。”  
嗯？向来很少出动的大Boss也亲自出动，这个任务看起来的确很重要，Chuck想。

3、  
夜色渐深，本城西岸码头外海面上的一艘豪华游轮，却是灯火辉煌。  
甲板上衣冠楚楚的绅士名媛往来如织，觥筹交错，一场愉快的晚宴刚刚拉开序幕。  
“检查完毕，电源、线路、守卫都没有发现问题。”  
Will靠近Matt的耳边低声报告。  
Matt微不可查地点点头，机警地环视四周，嘴角勾起一个玩味的弧度：“你猜，他们今晚会不会来？”  
“不知道。”  
Will耸耸肩：“今天凌晨才得到的情报，不可测的因素太多了。”  
“老家伙也是不要命。”Matt看向站在不远处，手里端着一杯香槟与人谈笑风生的一名介于五十到六十之间的肥胖男子。那是DI集团的老板Don William，人称D.W先生，金融巨子，或者说，臭名昭著的丑闻商人。  
不过这跟他们没什么关系。Matt今晚的任务就是带领Will和他的团队保护这位D先生，安全度过今晚的派对。  
按理说，接到有人要在派对上暗杀自己的情报，惜命的总该把自己藏得严严实实，躲过风头再说。这位D先生却号称自己经历过不知多少大风大浪，躲得了一时躲不了一世，只允许助理们给自己高价请了RB的杀手们来当保镖，派对依然如期进行。  
但根据RB内部的情报，D先生或许是要借今晚来跟那几个与他有勾结的议员来谋划一些勾当，以及笼络集团里部分董事，舍不得自己策划了这么久的一次派对吧。  
RB的人员分成明暗两组在下午上了船，为了融入环境，Will和Matt都装扮成宾客混入人群中，贴身保护D先生。  
Will晃了晃手中的酒杯，并不打算凑到嘴边，执行任务的时候他是滴酒不沾的。唉，本来他还想这周末闲着的话，去酒吧碰碰运气泡个妞儿呢，他也实在是太久没有伴侣了。  
“上级有消息，今晚来的可能是AD组织的人。”Matt吐出那个让RB所有杀手都非常讨厌的名字，看向Will。金发年轻人撇撇嘴：“上回就是他们的人把我打伤的。”  
“哦放心吧，说不定这次他们还会把你打死呢，温室的小花。”  
Matt非常不友爱地吐槽。  
“喂！”Will真是受不了Matt喜欢在他面前显摆“前辈的架子”，这家伙比他长得还面嫩，还像个小菜鸟！不要老是逗自己嘛，哼。  
“别闹，工作工作。”  
Matt伸手揉揉他的头发：“集中精神啊亲爱的。”

隐藏在远处海面上一艘小游艇的Chuck，在思考两个严肃的问题。  
第一，Will为什么会在这里？  
第二，要不要顺手把那个碍眼的Matt宰掉呢？  
放下高倍数望远镜，Chuck揉了揉发疼的眉心，今晚居然出现了意料之外的情况。  
对了，DI集团好像也和一些电影公司有来往，今晚有许多来宾都是演艺界人士。记得以前他刚住进公寓的时候，Will告诉他说自己在写一些剧本，向各家电影公司自荐什么的，他出现在这里也不算奇怪。  
还有那个Matt，长着一张秀气俊俏的面孔，估计是什么不出名的小演员？Matt居然还揉Will的头发！  
Chuck深吸一口气，告诉自己要冷静，今晚的目标只是干掉那老胖子，不要轻易节外生枝。否则他真不能保证自己不会一枪轰掉那个Matt，这个射程……难不倒他。  
Billy不知道Chuck的心理变化，只是循例问：“Chuck，可以出发了吗。”  
“Ben还没消息。”Chuck说：“他之前说过，要等他离开船上才能动手。”  
Chuck把今晚的方案再密密盘算一遍，思索着是否会给Will带来危险。他能保证自己的行动，但其他人……  
“Billy，”他对搭档说：“改变计划，不用M136火箭筒。你跟我一起潜入，尽量贴近目标再动手。其他人待命准备接应。我先请示Ben。”  
制式的M136火箭筒，一发能炸飞一栋楼，可以正面杠一般的主战坦克。本来Chuck是想一口气火力压制直接搞个大的，这也是上头的意思，要给某些人一点颜色看看……但想到可能会让Will受伤，Chuck绝不愿意冒这个险。

Chuck没想到他也会有因为个人情绪影响作战的一天。  
就像他没想过，他会在一个阳光明媚的午后，爱上一只从他身边蹦蹦跳跳路过的可爱小鹿。  
慵懒的、爱发呆的Will，偶尔会捧着一杯他喜欢的冰咖啡，窝在小客厅一角的懒人沙发上，看一些古早的肥皂剧，自顾自地笑半天。他好像什么都很无所谓，总是穿得半旧的T恤，磨破边的牛仔裤，吃完意大利面后搁在餐台上的碟子，懒洋洋的味道。Will的味道。  
Chuck会假装在厨房里忙来忙去，时不时偷瞥一眼，心里就感到无限的满足。在这一刻，他甚至有种Will是属于他一个人的错觉——没错，起码在这一刻，没有人打扰他们。  
有时Chuck会努力创造话题和Will搭讪，譬如打趣Will不愧是写东西的，生活这么随意，充满文艺青年的气质，Will则会不好意思地挠挠头说：“嗯，you know……哈哈哈……我知道了，你是在提醒我该洗碟子了。抱歉啊抱歉啊。”  
Chuck就会很沮丧，他已经绞尽脑汁地在想方设法夸他了哎，为什么Will会感受不到呢。自己真是太不会说话了，其实他是想说，Will你发呆的样子好可爱好可爱啊！  
今晚正装打扮的Will又是另一种迷人的模样，梳得整整齐齐的头发，熨帖笔挺的礼服，真像从某些欧洲小国来度假的小王子……总之，Will怎样都好看，Chuck想。  
他一定不能让Will受伤，这是今晚比杀死DW更重要的任务！  
“Chuck，”耳机里突然传来他的顶头上司，东部最顶尖的杀手组织AD的大老板Ben的声音：“先别动手。”  
呃？Chuck本来正想跟老板说自己打算改变作战计划，这新指示可以说是正合心意。不过，老板那边出了什么问题？

Ben端着酒杯，从派对的角落里走出来，紧紧盯着场中那一抹令他不敢相信的熟悉身影。  
是Matt。真的是他。  
Matt还活着。  
异样的激动情绪充盈胸怀，Ben忘情地往前走了好几步，突然才意识到这不是个和Matt相认的好地方。他生生止住脚步，眼睛却像是黏在Matt身上一样摘不下来。  
“那个人认识你？”  
Will往嘴里丢了颗樱桃，推了推Matt。“他一直在盯着你看。”  
Matt警戒地回头，对上Will所说的男人的视线，又疑惑地移开。  
“不认识。”  
那是个非常高大英挺的男人，年纪大约在四十上下，鬓角有些许淡淡的斑白，愈发衬托出他逼人的气度。在无数打扮体面的名流间，仍然非常显眼出众。Matt隔得老远扫了他一眼，便察觉到那扑面而来的威压感。  
Will没骗他，那人紧锁着自己的眼神，仿若鹰隼一般犀利。Matt心头涌起一阵奇异的不安，杀手天生的自保本能，让他自觉需要离开这人的视线。  
这个人给他的感觉很可怕，似乎用眼睛就能在四周画下无形的攻击范围。  
“你先盯着这边，我离开一会儿。”  
Matt低声对Will说，转身往派对会场旁边的工作人员通道走去。  
Ben不敢相信，Matt明明看到了自己，为什么会是那种冷淡的表情？  
他回想起多年前最后一次见到Matt的情景。那时候他还年轻，Matt仍是个笑起来有几分羞涩的少年，被他多看几眼都会暗暗脸红，却又忍不住偷偷亲一下他的脸。  
那时Matt对他无限依恋。他说什么话，少年都认真聆听。他就是Matt的一切。  
这些年来，Matt身上到底发生了什么？  
Ben对这艘游轮的地形了若指掌。  
他回头看了几眼Matt的那个年轻人同伴，避开周围人的视线，从另一条通道往Matt消失的方向绕过去。

暂时离开喧闹的派对会场，狭窄的船舱通道顿时安静很多。Matt贴着通道一边，警惕地走动，那个陌生男人的影子又突然在脑中浮现。  
“Matt！”  
忽然之间，他脑中的那个人在通道尽头朝他走过来，三两步就走到他跟前！  
“Matt！是我！”  
男人比他高大得太多，Matt一时摸不准对方来路，不敢擅自动手，硬生生被那具钢铁般壮实的身体压到通道墙壁上。  
“是我！”男人的双手撑在他身体两侧，手臂肌肉鼓胀起来，几乎要撑破名牌西装的袖子。温热的鼻息急促地喷在他脸上：“你怎么了？”  
“……你是谁？”  
Matt茫然地对上那张在眼前放大的英俊面孔，喃喃反问。  
什么？  
Ben曾想过Matt是不是真的死了，也想过他或许会有各种离奇的遭遇——但是，他竟然失忆了？  
“你……竟然忘记我了……”  
男人粗糙烫人的掌心贴上那张尖尖的小脸，他的手掌很大，一手就包住了Matt半张脸。Matt从茫然中挣脱出来，想起自己身上的任务，忙想推开他：“对不起，我还有……”  
忽然，他身上的力道加重，男人的手伸到他后脑，俯首吻住了他的嘴唇。

4、  
“你……”  
Matt瞪大了眼睛，被男人压在墙上强吻，大脑嗡嗡作响。这真是完全出乎他意料的“突然袭击”。任是他受过再严苛的战斗训练，这时也迟疑了一下，忽然颈后一阵刺痛。  
糟糕！  
他用力咬了一口男人还在挑逗着他嘴唇的舌尖，然后就发现自己从舌根开始渐渐麻木，眼前的景象逐渐重叠。  
中招了！  
Ben依然用双臂圈住他失而复得的宝贝，看着他的两眼在顷刻间熄灭了火苗，软软地倒进自己怀里。  
他右手拇指在中指戒指某处按了按，收回那根毒刺。上面涂了强力的麻醉药，可以麻翻一头暴戾的灰熊，要药倒Matt并不困难。  
男人警惕地打量了一下四周，抱起Matt推开一扇暗门，消失在通道里。  
“Chuck，准备动手。”  
他冷酷地对手下发出指令。

时近半夜，宴会气氛也渐渐到达高潮。D先生挽着他美丽的女伴，穿梭在众多商业伙伴之间，聊得正欢。  
这位女伴也是一位小有名气的新生代名模，自然是腿长胸大肤白貌美，是成功男士最合适的点缀。酒到酣处，D先生像是忽然想起什么，跟身边的人吩咐了几句。  
片刻后，一名装扮整齐的黑人厨师，推着餐车缓缓走到宴会厅中心，餐车上高高隆起的银质圆盖反射着天花板上的水晶灯，发出耀眼的光芒。  
D先生深情地向女伴表白，因为今天是他的生日，他邀请了巴黎名师来为他精心订制了生日蛋糕。名模当然要做出超级惊喜的样子，笑中带泪，献上香吻，尽管距离她真正的生日还有一段日子呢。不过D先生想作秀，那是人家金主的权力，她有什么资格不配合？  
在一片虚伪的掌声与欢笑中，厨师掀开了圆盖，蛋糕上的蜡烛燃得恰好好处，将漂亮的蛋糕点缀得更加精致。  
“哦，亲爱的，我太开心了……”名模雪白的双臂挽上D先生的脖颈，笑得无比动人，忽然间她似乎听到了轻微的丝丝声。  
下一刻，只听“轰”的一声，好端端的蛋糕忽然炸开了！  
名模猝不及防地被飞起的奶油糊了一脸，还来不及尖叫，只感觉到她挽着的男人被两个保镖忽然按倒在地！  
围观的宾客还没搞清楚什么状况，却看到那厨师闪电般从餐车下捞出一把机枪，二话不说对着D先生开枪了！  
RB派来的杀手还是经验老道，两个贴身保护D先生的杀手瞬间反应过来把他推开，躲过了对方的第一波攻击。就在他想要开第二枪的时候，顶上的水晶灯忽然刷地掉落下来直接往他脑袋上砸！  
厨师飞快打滚躲开那沉重的吊灯，就在瞬息之间擦身闪过，吊灯发出“轰隆”的巨响砸在昂贵的实木地板上，将地板砸出了一个大窟窿！  
这时候宾客们才彻底反应过来，哭喊着往几个出口挤，现场一片混乱！

“通知所有人支援！”  
刚刚打落了吊灯的Will朝手下吼道。他没有急着去救D先生，而是先朝杀手那边发射几枪将他压制在方寸之间，扮演成厨师的杀手只能靠躲在吊灯残骸后避开他的火力。随后Will迅速抬手将大厅顶上所有的照明统统打烂，本来就混乱不堪的大厅霎时间陷入黑暗之中。  
Billy现在心里的脏话已经流成了大河。RB的杀手很聪明，懂得制造更大的混乱来迷惑自己，让他找不到目标，而且比他更不顾现场宾客的死活。  
不过他们的挣扎也是徒劳的，杀手可不止我一个呢，小子们！可惜没看清刚才是哪个该死的打下了吊灯，太狠了！  
无视大厅里地狱般的惨叫、哭号，Will仅靠着黑灯前的印象就准确地找到了瘫倒在地的D先生，像拖死猪一样把他拖起来，交到两个贴身保护D先生的部下手里。  
“去安全舱！”  
Will持枪警惕地走在前面，将挡路的宾客毫不留情地拽走，踢开，仿佛他们都是蝼蚁一般。光凭他一个人就开出了一条通路，按照先前早就安排好的，快速摸到大厅墙壁上的暗门，朝安全舱赶去。  
“W，”Will的耳机传来手下急促的声音：“刚才那家伙已经不在大厅里了，你们小心！”  
“收到。”

Will冷漠地边走边脱掉碍事的西装外套，扯下领结，戴上附有夜视镜与防毒过滤器的战斗面罩。  
凭着直觉，他已察觉危险在一步步逼近。他们预先制定的方案之一，是先保护D先生到安全舱，然后直接从安全舱下救生艇逃走，另一部分人留下干掉入侵的杀手。  
不能直接从甲板上走，目标太明显，很容易就被狙击。但是……Will皱皱眉，不知为何，他的心跳有些加快。  
对于作战时素来冷酷镇定的Will，这可是非常难得的经验。  
“嘭！”片刻后他带着D先生抵达安全舱，关上门后，一个部下还在搀扶着快站不住的老胖子，另一个部下正准备打开安全舱下方的暗道出口，调动救生艇。  
也就在这个瞬间，Will心头警铃大作！  
一股浓稠的烟雾从安全舱天花板的透气孔喷进来，飞快地将室内空间全部填满！  
“###%%@，是烟雾弹！”Will也忍不住骂了脏话，对方早就摸清了己方的动向，还提前做好了捕获的准备，可恶！  
“咳咳，咳咳咳……”  
D先生和杀手们难以抗拒生理反应剧烈地咳嗽起来，Will早有准备，战斗面罩能隔离大部分的烟雾和毒气，但他已经绷紧了神经！  
他不指望部下还能自如行动，自己先去抓暗道把手，突然感觉到天花板轰隆大响！  
一个矫健的身影鬼魅般从天而降，Will第一时间做出反应拔枪射击，可惜连续三枪都被对方闪避了！  
“啪啪啪”，他还没来得及追击，对方已经先一步把屋里的灯都打黑了。  
学我啊混蛋！为什么对方这人跟自己一个战斗套路？更该弄死！  
战斗经验丰富的Will通过夜视镜一样能看清烟雾中的目标，毫不犹豫地连轰数枪，然而每次都被那个狡猾的混蛋躲开。对方同样举枪还击，Will咬咬牙，冒险豹扑翻滚靠近对方，务必要将对方毙于枪下！  
“刷”，Will很快就为自己的冒险付出了代价，一条长腿带着劲风直接扫中了他举枪的手，把他的枪打落在地。然而Will反应也快，顺着腿风反手一捞拽住了对方，一个反身肘击也打落了对方的手枪！  
对方似乎骂了句脏话，混战中根本听不清，Will只感受到这对手是个非常健硕的壮汉，防御和攻击能力都十分惊人。  
他一分神，对方竟然仗着身高优势直接卡住了他的脖子，把他整个人往上抬，要把他活活吊起来掐死！  
“去你的！”  
Will尽管已经呼吸困难却毫不退缩，双手直接抓住了对方掐着自己脖子的中指，竭尽全力往反方向掰！  
察觉到Will想掰断自己手指的意图，对方尽管想继续用力，但由于两人的力量相差无几，他也不敢冒着断指的危险继续下去，只能放开了Will的脖子。  
就在Will获得呼吸自由的一瞬，对方飞起一脚直接将他踢飞，朝着墙壁撞去！  
Will竟然在狭小的舱房里，不但没有撞上墙壁，居然还借着这被踢开的力度反手一撑地面，反弹回击，双腿直接卡住了对方的头，还加上一记猛烈的直下肘击！  
“啊！”  
对方吃痛把Will甩开了，这下力竭的Will终于被狠狠摔在了地上。Will忍不住再骂一句，这见鬼的什么人，一般杀手吃自己这记肘击早脑浆迸裂脖子折断了！  
他竟然还有力量把自己甩开，这……莫非就是……AD那个神秘的王牌杀手C？  
事实上，从烟雾弹入侵到Will被甩到地上，只是短短几秒钟的时间，两个人身上就已经多处受伤，可见力量势均力敌，暂时谁都奈何不了谁。而Will的两个部下终于克服了烟雾弹反应过来开始对着目标射击。  
几声枪响后，Will听到了玻璃卡啦破碎的声音，他马上明白是对方用特殊工具击破了舱房的特制厚玻璃。  
“别让他跑了！”  
战斗面罩后发出的声音冷酷而肃杀，部下们奋力攻击，可那人还是在枪声中顺利破窗跳了出去！  
就在同一时刻，Will眼见地发现他往回抛了一个球形手榴弹，该死的，想把我们一锅端了？  
他用比闪电更快的速度将手榴弹捞起来，冲着那人破窗跳下的方向扔去，几乎就是同时，炸弹在海面上轰然炸开！  
“快开船！”  
Will指挥着部下带D先生坐上救生艇撤离到附近的另一艘游艇上，那是RB的地盘，对方应该不会再追上来。  
当Will在自己人的船上卸下了战斗装束，轻点战损人员的时候，发现Matt没有上船。这时他才想起，从战斗打响，Matt就没出现过。  
他心头猛地揪紧——Matt不会出事了吧？

Matt睁开眼睛，入目一片昏暗。他迅速想挣扎坐起来，突然又被一双大手搂住，将他抱进怀里。  
“宝贝，别起来那么快。”男人像哄孩子一样，在他耳边轻声细语：“头会晕的。”  
是那个将自己麻倒的高大男人？  
Matt紧张地屏住呼吸，然而一股淡淡的古龙水味道，混杂着男人浓郁的雄性气息，仍是钻进他的鼻端。灼热的呼吸喷在他脖颈间，似乎是察觉到他的僵硬，大手按着他的背脊轻轻抚摸：“别怕，我在这里。你是安全的。”  
安全？  
一个刚见面就用麻醉药把自己绑架了的男人，告诉自己，你是安全的——他怎么觉得非常黑色幽默呢？  
Matt已经很久体会不到什么是安全。但是他审时度势，决定安静地观察，不要刺激这个男人。  
或许……他真的认识过去的自己？  
那个连他都已经彻底遗忘的自己……  
男人把他抱得紧紧的，温柔的轻吻不住落在他的脸上，唇上。Matt冷淡的表现让男人心底又是一阵阵失望，但他仍按捺着自己的脾气，柔声说：“我会给你找最好的医生，把你的记忆找回来。把我们的记忆找回来……宝贝……”  
Matt温顺地把头靠在男人的胸口，厚实胸肌下，男人稳健沉着的心跳声扑通扑通，像鼓槌在敲击着他的头脑。  
他闭上眼睛，头顶又开始发出阵阵剧痛。

5、  
Matt不知道自己昏迷了多久，也不知道这是哪里。  
凭感觉，似乎在一艘正在航行的船上。他垂着眼，用余光打量这间没有窗户但通风良好的房间。显然有着非常高级的通风系统，从建造材料和室内配饰来看，这艘船造价不菲。  
他躺在床上假寐，套房外间隐约传来那个男人的声音。  
“……没事，东西我早拿到了……目标跑掉就算了。下一步我再来安排。收队。”  
没头没尾的谈话，他在说什么？Matt不懂，但把男人的每句话都默默记在心里。  
“宝贝你饿了吗？要不要洗个脸换身衣服，睡得舒服点？”  
高大的男人又走到他床边，体贴地询问，语调刻意放柔。  
Matt保持着怔怔的，略带戒备的表情。像初来到饲主家的小动物，懵懂里带着点害怕，对前途的未知。  
男人在血肉厮杀里淬炼成钢铁的心又软下来，不敢再像刚开始的时候一样对他做太亲密的举动，怕吓坏了他。唉，这些年他的Matt到底经历了什么？没关系，以后会慢慢知道的。就算Matt什么都想不起来，那也无所谓，反正人回到他身边就行。  
“我要去卫生间。”  
Matt坐起来掀开被子。  
他还穿着上船时的衣服，只是西装外套被脱掉了。挺括的白衬衫经过一夜，睡得皱巴巴的，领口敞开几个扣子，露出一截白皙的脖颈。男人被他无意间流露出的慵懒风情冲击了一下，身体不由自主像上前，却生生忍住，两手插进裤兜里。  
“好的，在那边。我让人给你送衣服和吃的来。”  
“嗯。”Matt想了想，又补充一句：“谢谢。”  
他没有抗拒自己亲近示好，这让Ben心情好了点。男人走到外面去吩咐下人，Matt走进窄小的浴室，关上门。  
洗手。  
哗哗的水声持续了一会儿，男人走进来的时候听到他似乎还在洗漱，也没有在意。忽然门里传来闷闷的声音说：“呃，我想顺便洗个澡。”  
“好。”  
Ben从他的语气里揣摩，他是不想自己留在屋里？  
“换洗的衣服我放在床上了。”  
他扬声对浴室说了一句，听到里面传来“嗯”的回应，放心走了出去。正好，他也需要去处理一下Chuck那边的工作。  
昨晚的狙击目标DW跑掉了，不要紧。反正关键的东西，他已经亲自上船拿到了，还意外地找到了失踪多年的宝贝。要是在平时，Chuck团队的失误的确会让他不太高兴，不过眼下心情不错就先放过这帮人吧。  
DW这家伙，迟早也是要干掉的……  
召集了几个手下吩咐点工作，Ben回到自己的舱房，发现Matt还没出来。浴室里的水声一直没停，洗这么久？他倒是不可惜船上的淡水，毕竟离岸也没多远，只是在海上兜着圈子，今天也要上岸的。他只是怕麻药的副作用会让Matt在淋浴的时候晕眩……  
等等。  
心里某个地方突然一跳。  
他走到浴室前推了下门，门是反锁的。  
“Matt！”  
浴室里只有水声。  
男人心跳加快，用力一脚把门带锁踹开，热气和水汽扑面而来——  
浴室里空无一人，只有淋浴头仍在哗哗地出水。他猛地抬头，上面的通风口被撬开一块，黑黝黝的洞口仿佛发出巨大的嘲笑。  
“来人！”  
暴怒的男人一拳砸凹了墙壁，嘶吼着召集手下。“给我搜！打开所有的监控！”  
他大步往船长室跑去，那里有最全的监控屏幕。手下们不明就里地跟在后面，每个人心里都压着沉重的乌云。天哪，从没见过大老板这种脸色……黑里发青，眼底冒火，额头上青筋绽出，像分分钟要掏出机枪扫一梭子。  
到底谁惹怒大佬了，千万别害得他们当炮灰啊！  
你居然要逃走。  
为什么？我找了你这么多年，终于把你带回来了，为什么又要从我身边逃走！  
Matt先前平静与顺从的表情从男人眼前飞速掠过。  
原来，他的Matt从一开始就没有相信过自己！  
“我一定会把你再找回来的……你跑不远的。”  
这里是海上，要逃离哪有那么容易？待会再找到Matt，即使用铁链锁着，也绝不会再放他离开了！  
Ben冲进了船长室。

“你怎么才回来？”  
半夜，Will接到电话，匆忙下楼把脸色苍白的Matt接回公寓。  
“别提了。掉海里了。”  
Matt本来身上麻药的副作用就还没消除，又在海里泡了半天。要在一艘船上跟监控抓迷藏不是那么容易的事，光靠臂力攀附在救生艇上简直要了他半条命——然而他还是要逃。  
他直觉那个男人对他并没有恶意，而且，大概真的认识过去的他。  
可是他已经不是“过去的他”了。  
现在的他是隶属于RB的杀手，不可能随随便便就跟人走。他每接触一个人，如有必要，组织就会去调查，跟踪，一旦发现对方有什么不对的地方，直接铲除。  
他不能懵懵懂懂跟着那个男人走，尤其……当他发现那人，其实背景也颇为复杂。  
一般人不会拥有那种改装过的游轮。外表看着像普通有钱人的玩具，里面却遍布监控和机关，三步一岗，船上随随便便一个人都带着枪。  
如果这个男人就是自己的“过去”，那难怪，自己被捡到的时候，就已经是一具杀人机器。  
除了自己的名字之外——也是直到今天，他才确定这个真的是自己的名字——什么记忆都没有的杀人机器。

“还好，我那个室友Chuck今晚没在家。”  
Will看着Matt洗完澡直接滚进他的被窝里，叹口气：“不然他又会问，哎呀你的朋友又喝醉了？”  
“他真是好关心你……”Matt打了个呵欠，最后嘟囔了一句：“写报告的时候记得写我掉海里游了半天才回来就行……”  
他迷迷糊糊地陷入梦乡，真是累坏了。  
睡梦中，那个高大男人的面容与气味，又不停向他袭来，填满了整个梦境。  
他们似乎住在一间小公寓里，他枕在男人结实的大腿上，看那双大手非常迅速地拆卸枪支又组装。  
“好玩。”  
“你想学这个吗？”男人笑起来，低头吻了下他的额头。“你还小呢，等你长大……”  
等你长大……  
睡醒的时候，Matt只记得这句话。  
Matt捂着心口，感觉里面空荡荡的，好像失去了很多很重要的东西。

吃完了包装袋里最后一片番茄口味的薯片，Will伸了个懒腰，啊，他快无聊死了。  
客厅小电视里，依然播放着他百看不厌的古早肥皂剧，他不需要盯着屏幕都能背出剧情。  
他打个呵欠，从屁股底下掏出那张皱巴巴的报纸，开始继续做填字游戏，这是他近来能找到的唯一消遣。  
门打开了，Will回过头，看到Chuck正提着一袋水果和苏打水之类的东西，边擦汗边进门。  
“嗨，你在？”Chuck似乎对他坐在客厅里消磨时间很惊喜，马上扬了扬手中的购物袋：“我买了你最喜欢吃的草莓。”  
“哦，man，你真是个好人。”  
Will稍稍歪头笑起来。片刻后，Chuck将洗净的草莓递到他手里，扫了一眼他拿着的报纸：“你在做填字游戏？”  
“对啊”，Will咬了口水果，挠挠头：“这个到底该填什么……”  
“E”，Chuck忽然开口：“我觉得应该是E。你看，再连上下面这个……”Chuck顺手从Will手上接过铅笔，在横道上填了个E，又把竖道空的两个格子填满：“看，是Cherry，另外这几个……”  
Will微张着嘴，圆圆的大眼看着Chuck没多久就把自己琢磨了半晚上的填字游戏填完。当Chuck把最后一个空填好以后，Will忍不住吹了个口哨：“WOW，你可真是……”  
呃……  
Chuck才反应过来，自己刚才……把人家的填字游戏全玩了啊！  
他真是个蠢货！就想着能多和Will说说话，脑子发热就一个接一个地写下去了！  
Will似乎没注意到Chuck耳朵尖在发红，开开心心地把报纸接过来：“多谢多谢，这下我能给他们寄过去了，说不定能抽中电影票呢！”  
“电影票？”  
“对啊”，Will在沙发边桌的抽屉里翻找剪刀：“这期填字游戏的奖品是那个，最近刚上的很有趣的小羊动画片的电影票，我还挺想看的……又懒得出门……要是中奖了我就去看。”  
“哦。”Chuck咽了咽口水，缓解下自己过于紧张的心情，还好，看来他并没有生气。唉为什么Will一个大男人还想着玩填字游戏抽奖，还是为了一场动画电影……这样的他真是无敌可爱啊！  
Chuck借着吃水果掩饰自己的表情，不想让Will发现，他一直在目不转睛地盯着他看。他眼角的余光停留在Will的脖子上，那儿还有一小块淤青没有散去，不过好像比昨天好多了。  
游轮任务执行失败后，Chuck承担起了大部分责任，被上级狠狠地训斥一番，但他也没怎么在意。谁能保证百分之百完成任务呢……这次任务对于组织来说，比较有价值的地方，是他用身体接触拿到了RB那个人形兵器“W”的第一手资料。  
毕竟以往与“W”正面接触过的杀手，无一生还。以至于很多人，都只当他是一个幽灵般的传说。  
他回到AD组织基地后，拿到现场伤亡名单，第一时间确认了没有Will的名字，大大松了一口气。  
当Chuck隔了一天才回到公寓，Will已经在家里了。那个讨厌的Matt不见踪影，很好！  
Chuck眼尖的发现他的脖子上多了几块淤青。这一定是当时在游轮上磕碰造成的吧，不过看他精神还好，总算没白费自己丢了火箭筒不用的苦心啦。  
“好了！”  
Will欢快的声音将他拉回现实，Chuck看他将剪下的填字游戏部分塞进信封，笑道：“你准备去寄信了？”  
“对啊，运气好的话，这周我就能看上小羊电影了。哎Chuck”，Will忽然看着他：“奖品有两张票呢，要是中了，我请你看电影好吗？”

我请你看电影好吗？  
我请你看电影好吗？  
我请你看电影好吗？  
我请你看电影好吗？  
我——请——你——看——电——影——好——吗？  
能够在一秒钟之内干掉十个杀手的Chuck居然当场愣住了。仿佛经历了万水千山，他才接收到“Will在邀请我看电影”这个信息，赶紧点头如捣蒜：“好……好！”  
“真的？”  
Will展颜一笑：“那祝我们好运啦！”  
Chuck味同嚼蜡地啃完了手上的水果，迅速回屋拨通Billy的手机。  
“紧急情况！”  
Billy马上紧张地回应：“你说！”  
是要去中东吗？要去东南亚金三角吗？要带多少人马？需不需要调动直升机？带多少枪炮弹药？他在心里盘算着。  
“你马上给我订两张周末晚上XX影院小羊动画电影的票！要最好的座位！用XXX报的名字给Will寄过来！寄信日期要是后天！”  
“——————吓？”  
Billy彻底懵了。

6、  
“对不起boss，找不到这个人的登船记录。”  
AD组织的某处基地里，Ben面沉如水，看几个属下在查询那天D先生游轮上的宾客名单。  
他手上没有Matt近年的照片，不过让人根据以前的旧照做了调整。他的宝贝长大了，算算现在……也超过三十岁了吧？  
尽管在Ben心目中，Matt总是当初那个被自己捡回来的瘦小街童。  
“他不在宾客名单上？工作人员名单呢？”  
“也没有。”属下小心翼翼地回答。  
这让Ben心里生出异样的感觉。“不存在的人”，这种身份，指向非常危险的信息。  
“那艘船上的监控拿到了吗？”  
“正在黑进他们的系统。”几个属下的后背都冒了层层冷汗，大老板的气压超级低啊。  
要知道这个人在那天船上跑掉了，结果整船的安保人员全都被大老板下调到中东地区去开荒。被调走还是好的，那天看大老板的黑脸，简直是想拿机枪扫他们几梭子……好可怕！  
“用最快的速度。”Ben不跟这些小的废话：“把监控录像拿到手，一个一个给我核对工作人员和宾客照片。排除出来的人，再重点调查。”  
这些“不存在的人”，或许就是D请来的保镖。  
Matt会是其中一员吗？  
这么多线索，总有一条能找到Matt的…… 

Will当然真的把填字游戏寄了出去，不过他立刻就将这事抛诸脑后，压根没往心里去。  
消遣，一切都是消遣，练习射击和格斗是消遣，玩填字游戏和看肥皂剧也是消遣，啊，人生，越来越无趣了。  
估计自己在被人一枪爆头之前，都遇不到什么真正有趣的事情了吧。  
真是有点遗憾。  
然后他很快就收到了报社寄来的电影票，正是他想看的那一场。  
“哎？”  
Will有点小意外。  
“那个，Chuck。”Will敲开Chuck的房门：“我真的中了电影票哎！两张！”  
“真的吗？哈哈哈哈哈哈！”Chuck夸张地大笑起来，甚至想伸手去拍Will的胸口，幸亏他及时发现自己的不对劲迅速收回，在自己壮硕的胸肌上猛拍了几下。还把自己给拍咳嗽了……  
“……呃，你没事吧？”  
Will看着Chuck的眼神仿佛在关爱智障人士。Chuck赶紧把电影票收下，找个借口把Will支开，否则他就要控制不住自己的嘴巴咧到耳根了！  
他才不去想为什么Will不找辣妹，或者亲密的男性友人，比如Matt一起看电影，而是找了自己。反正美梦成真了！

“Billy！紧急情况！”  
“什么情况？”  
凭着直觉，Billy认为Chuck这次很有可能又在犯傻。  
“打开你的电脑，连接我的视频通话，给你一分钟。”  
哎？难道是自己错怪了他？真是正事？  
Billy不敢怠慢，马上连接了Chuck的视频，然后看到了让他震惊的一幕。  
Chuck把电脑摄像头对着他的床铺，上面，整整齐齐地，分门别类地，摆放着——  
T恤。黑的白的灰的蓝的带logo的不带logo的T恤。  
长裤。黑的白的灰的蓝的牛仔的卡其布的棉麻的长裤。  
衬衫。黑的白的灰的蓝的但总而言之都是格子图案的衬衫。  
“快来帮我挑选衣服！我周末要和Will去约会！你说我穿哪套比较能突出我的优点又不显得太隆重？我想要正式又不刻意的那种感觉！快帮我挑！”  
Billy看着电脑真的懵了。  
“……抱歉我看不出什么区别。”都一样难看。为了保命，Billy没说后半句。  
“那怎么办？我要不要去买新衣服？可是我不懂怎么买啊……”Chuck感觉比挑选武器上战场更头疼！  
Billy努力振作精神：“是这样，Chuck，我认为呢……嗯你找我帮选衣服是对的！哥真的是个有品位的汉子！”  
说罢他在电脑那头消失了片刻，再回来的时候穿了一身银光闪闪的西装：“你看，穿这种怎么样？酷不酷？很多妞儿说我这样非常帅！尤其配哥的肤色！”  
Chuck：“……”  
“你觉得这个太酷炫？哦还有低调点的，你可以参考。”Billy再次消失又出现。  
这次是一身西瓜皮纹路的衬衫，复古80S风格黄色牛仔裤，镶钻的皮带扣，再配上自信的笑容。  
“这身风格如何？”Billy很满意自己的品味：“沙滩约会装！”  
Chuck默默关掉了电脑，一句废话都不想回应。

这个时候，Will也在和Matt视频通话。  
“最新指令。”  
Matt啃着个苹果，看脸色似乎已经完全恢复了：“上头要让我去迪拜。待会就出发。”  
“去吧，”Will也懒洋洋的，Matt回西海岸以后他更加无聊了：“请替我向迪拜的比基尼女郎们问好。”  
“怎么，我们的酒吧小王子最近没约会吗？”  
“有的，我的室友。”  
啊？Matt啃苹果的动作稍稍停顿了一下：“那个大胸肌肉男？”  
“哇哦，你真的对他的胸肌很有兴趣哎宝贝。”Will吹了个口哨：“对啊，他在约我。”  
“终于有人约你了，虽然是个男的。他怎么跟你开口的？”  
“嗯，帮我填完了报纸上的有奖填字游戏，然后我寄给了报社。”Will甜甜地笑起来：“我跟他说，如果中奖了就请他看电影。”  
“SO？”  
Matt觉得小坏蛋的笑容很邪恶。  
“然后他就找人寄了两张电影票过来。嗯，虽然我懒得去查，不过应该是他寄的吧。”Will耸耸肩。  
Matt也笑了。“哦，所以这是你俩在互相约对方……祝你的室友好运，亲爱的，我不知道你原来真的喜欢这一款。”  
“唔，但是他真的很帅啊。”Will说：“工作之余我们也需要消遣消遣嘛。”  
关掉视频，Matt觉得Will说“他真的很帅啊”时的表情，可不像在“消遣”而已。  
不过他暂时没空管别人了。  
马上又要出发去迪拜工作，啊，不知道这次的工作目标是什么人呢？

“boss临时把我们召集过来要做什么大生意吗。”  
电梯缓慢下行，从地面深入下方的基地。Chuck无聊地问起Billy，搭档一摊手表示他也不知道，不过：“听说大老板在找一个人。”  
“什么人？”  
“没人知道。”Billy说：“不过应该是对大老板很重要的人。已经有一个小队因为让那人跑掉，被调到鸟不生蛋的地方去当炮灰了。”  
“那也跟我们没关系……我们又不是寻人侦探……”  
Chuck这时还是事不关己的态度，但听到大老板发火还是有点惊讶。Ben是个自制力很强的人，Chuck跟了他这么久，虽然鲜少见到他的笑容，但这么大动干戈的时候也不多。  
“你们来了。”  
走过一条充满无形电子机关的长廊，两人来到地下基地的工作大厅，Ben已经在那里等候多时。  
“看看这些人。”  
高大而健壮的男人双手抱胸，光是冷着脸站在那里，就让人觉得威压感十足。他抬了抬下巴，指向大屏幕：“你们那天在DW船上，见过这几个人吗？”  
Chuck正想说我们上去就杀人放火了，忽然一眼就看到了Will的脸。  
虽然监控视频剪切出的画面很模糊，但是……他当然知道那就是Will。而他可爱的室友，身边还站着那个让他讨厌的男人，Matt。  
“有你认识的人？”  
Ben目光何等犀利，一下就发现了Chuck的异样。Chuck这时候才反应过来，自己或许该装作不认识Will，这会不会给他带来什么危险？  
“说。认识哪个？”  
比Chuck更高、更壮硕的身躯，站在距离他只有一步之遥的地方，紧紧盯着他：“嗯？”  
Chuck滑动了一下喉结，犹豫片刻，忽然被Ben一把拎起来“哐”地按到大屏幕前的电脑台上。Billy和周围的人吓了一跳，但没有人敢走过去。  
Chuck是组织里的王牌杀手，然而，连他都躲不过Ben的突袭。  
男人的大手抓住Chuck的头发，冷酷地说：“你刚才为什么犹豫了一下。心虚什么？嗯？”  
“没，没有……”Chuck觉得自己连呼吸都困难了。  
这时Billy终于注意到了屏幕，也发现了Will。原来如此！难怪上次Chuck要突然改变袭击战术！他可没有Chuck的顾虑，感觉说：“boss！不是这样！是，是这上面有Chuck的一个……室友……他可能是一时困惑……”  
“室友？”  
Ben危险地眯起了眼睛，看向Billy：“谁？”  
Billy指向了Will。  
Ben的眼睛一下亮了。  
“那你认识他身边的那个男人吗？Chuck？”Ben放开Chuck，语气恢复了平时的冷漠。  
Chuck大口吞咽着口水，调整气息，微微点头：“Matt。他叫Matt。”  
“——很好，小伙子们。”  
Ben阴沉了许久的脸色终于有了点阳光，直接迈开腿往外走。  
“带我去见见你的室友吧。”

刚出了公寓附近的地铁口，Will的手机响了。  
“W。立刻到机场，已经替你买好了票，什么‘行李’都不用带。去迪拜。”  
啧，怎么连自己也要去迪拜？  
Will看着不远处的公寓摇摇头，转身又下了地铁。  
7、  
“我以为你是请我来迪拜七星级酒店度假，让我和比基尼女郎玩沙滩排球的。”  
肮脏破败的小屋里，Will在角落随便坐下，不知从哪儿掏出一支皱巴巴的烟，点燃。  
浑身包裹着绷带的Matt嗤笑一声，这轻微的动作却牵动了他嘴角的伤口。  
接到组织的安排后，Will一点没耽搁就带队奔赴迪拜，却一直没能联系上Matt。  
他找了好几处RB的据点，每次赶到都只看到一堆废墟，和RB杀手们的尸体，但是没有Matt的。  
在最后一个隐藏据点，Will终于找到了重伤的Matt，但后脚马上就来了敌方。交火中，三名同伴丧命，他和另外几人护着Matt撤退，艰难地在当地集市里找了间旧房子当安全屋。  
此时另外几人都被他派去打探消息，联络上级，这种时候必须请求增援了。  
毕竟Matt手上拿着敌人很想要的某种东西——Matt也不知道是什么。他只负责窃取，保护和转移这个小箱子。杀手没有资格知道任务的真相，他们只是组织的武器。再厉害的杀手，也不过是……高级一点的武器罢了。  
“对方是AD的人啊……”  
Matt咳嗽，吐出一口血痰，他实在伤得太重了，必须好几个月才能缓过来。  
“喂喂，不能睡啊。”Will轻轻拍了拍他的脸，惹来他又一阵呲牙咧嘴地表示伤口真是疼死了，“吃点东西。喝水。随时要转移。”  
“Will你还挺会照顾人……”  
“有吗？”Will觉得还好。除了“工作”之外，他对生活素来非常随性，不像某个整洁癖患者。嗯，就是他的“室友”Chuck。

这时Will并不知道，他的好室友Chuck正提着武器箱子走下自家老大的私人飞机，脸上泛着一块微微的红肿。Billy偷瞄了他一眼又迅速移开视线，狗腿地迎接他们的老大Ben从飞机上下来。他才不想像Chuck一样，被暴怒的老大直接摔到地上差点破相。  
两天前，他们赶到Chuck和Will合租的公寓，守株待兔半天也等不到Will回来。金发男孩的电话也是关机状态。Ben迅速派人调查附近所有的监控，又花了半天才发现Will在离家不远的地铁口接了个电话又再次离开。  
眼看着线索马上要断掉，Ben再度发动所有人手，地毯式搜查Will的行踪。  
“搭乘私人飞机去了迪拜？”  
对这个调查结果，Ben顿时愕然。  
上次暗杀DW先生的时候，Ben就估计对方请的保镖是RB的人。而现在，自己手下的人正在迪拜跟RB的杀手交火，抢一桩生意，Will这么巧又去了迪拜？  
他现在几乎能肯定，Will和Matt，都是RB的人了。  
开什么玩笑，他的Matt……竟然是自己死对头团队里的一员。不，现在重点不是这样。  
重点是，Matt会不会正在迪拜，跟自己的人交火？  
“给他们发新命令。”Ben面沉如水，吩咐下去：“碰到RB的人，要抓活的！”  
“可是……”  
手下瑟瑟发抖：“这两天我们两方交火，都死了不少人……”  
“嘭”，敢提出异议的手下，瞬间被高大的男人踢飞出去撞上墙壁，直接倒地，死活不知。  
“对方死了的人，要确认身份，相貌。”  
Ben的声音森冷得像在冰箱里冻过：“给我联络机场。我要去迪拜。”  
当Ben带队抵达迪拜后，收到消息，他们的小队正在包围疑似Matt和Will等人的目标。  
“很好。”  
Ben回头看向正低垂着头的手下Chuck，冷冷地说：“我暂时不打算追究你荒唐的行为。”这当然是指他身为组织的杀手，竟跟RB的人同居了这么长时间毫无知觉的事，尽管Chuck从Ben的语气里可听不到一点“不打算追究”的宽容味道。  
“现在，给我带人，去把你的宝贝室友，给我挖出来！”

Matt强忍着身上的疼痛，吃了几块压缩饼干来恢复体力。  
Will和同伴们带来了坏消息，附近又发现了AD的人。他们还得再次转移，而RB总部迟迟联络不上，看来AD已经切断了周围所有的电波信号。  
可恶。  
Will无暇多想，给Matt和自己都罩上中东妇女特有的黑袍。他指挥三名同伴负责引开AD的追兵，而他则要带着Matt和他怀中的箱子继续逃亡。  
安全屋的外面是迪拜众多底层市民聚居的市集中的一个。熙熙攘攘的街道两边摆满了摊子，和他们俩一样穿着黑袍的妇女们接踵摩肩地穿梭不停，成为他们最好的保护色。  
Will的黑袍下藏满了武器，简直就是一座小型军火库。他挽着Matt的手，就像两个要好的闺蜜在散步一样悠闲，事实上却是重伤的Matt少了他的搀扶简直步履维艰。  
他决定先转移到三公里外的另一处市集，那里附近有个车站，可以寻找机会离这儿越远越好，之后再想办法联系总部。然而他渐渐嗅到了危险在靠近……  
“糟糕，他们带了军犬。”  
Matt低声说：“狗鼻子太灵，我要被追上了！Will你带着东西先走，我自己留下来应付他们。”  
Will隐藏在黑袍下的嘴角用力一抿，抓紧了Matt的手臂：“跟我走！”

“他们就在附近？”  
Chuck滑动了下喉结，给手中的微冲补充弹夹。  
通过训练有素的军犬，Chuck和Billy带着手下追到了这个市集。  
“那个人很厉害。”  
Billy在他身边喘着气。刚刚才一交火，那套着黑袍的家伙就干掉了他们两个精英手下，枪法太准了。  
他们接到的命令是要留活口，对方却肯定是下死手，加上实力的差距，才会造成现在Chuck一方的被动局面。  
“除非他自己走，只要带着那个重伤的人，他们跑不出这个市集……”  
Chuck冷淡的面容与那个在Will客厅里捧着蛋糕的阳光青年判若两人。  
然而Billy看着他微微跳动的眼角，仍是窥见了伙伴动摇的内心。  
那个“厉害”的人，很有可能是Chuck喜欢的Will。  
“锁定目标，他们可能是逃到那个废弃商场里去了。”Chuck站起身，端着微冲走出去，低头通过无线电对手下们发号施令。

包围圈在逐渐缩小。  
Billy没想到在对方只有两个人、其中一个还身负重伤的情况下，居然还能让对方把己方将近十个人压着打！  
明明都把他们困在这栋废弃商场里了，战斗到现在，他们除了再损失两名手下外一无所获，连对方黑袍的一角都没摸到！  
“火力压制……”  
Chuck神色凝重地再上了一夹子弹。  
对方两人对地形和枪械的运用已经到了极致，简直是如同鬼魅一般不停在他们想象不到的地方出现，Chuck屡次想从掩体里出来和对方正面交锋，都被强大的火力给压了回去——这对他而言绝对是非常少见的情况。  
想到和自己对战的，很有可能是那个笑得一脸甜蜜的金发男孩……Chuck压下心中的杂念，深吸一口气。  
任务必须完成。

他不再顾忌自己的安危，直接跑出掩体，靠敏锐的感觉躲避子弹的攻击，并以超快的速度循着弹道反攻！  
“切！”子弹擦过肩膀，带来灼热的痛感，Chuck丝毫没有停下来的想法，继续冲着炮火来处攻击！  
他这是不要命了？Billy知道Chuck投入战斗时总是这么疯狂，他紧跟其后也冲着目标射击。  
就在这时，Chuck听到了重物落地的声音，很好！自己一定击中了对方！  
几个手下怀着同样的想法冲过去，却又惨叫着被子弹扫射撤退。Chuck终于看到了一袭黑袍，他加快速度，用超越人类体能的力量猛地一扑，将对方扑倒在地！  
对方却没有屈服，手脚将Chuck锁住直接朝旁边的天井翻滚，两个人直接从天井往下跌！  
“啪啪啪啪啪……”  
两具纠缠在一起的身体不知道砸烂了多少棚板，从商场四楼天井一直跌到一楼，等到终于落地时，他们身上都压着无数的木屑与石棉瓦。  
Chuck无视浑身的疼痛挣脱了对方的钳制，与那人迅速厮打起来。光线暗淡的废弃商场中，激烈的打斗带起无数尘埃，碍事的黑袍早就被撕烂，Chuck终于占得先机将对方压住在地上，狠狠掐住了对方的脖子！  
而就在这一刻，阳光从破碎的天井投射下来，恰好照在那人的脸上。  
“……Will？”  
Chuck意料之中又难以接受地，下意识地松开了手。  
而那个几乎要窒息的人，终于也猛烈地喘息着睁开了眼睛，看到了那张让自己不能置信的面孔。  
Chuck？  
为什么……  
为什么会是他？  
缺氧的Will根本来不及做出什么反应，却被Chuck整个人抱起来往瓦砾堆里一丢，紧接着无数碎片将他全身都盖住了。  
然后，他听到Chuck跑远的声音，和终于跑下楼的AD追兵们尾随而去的脚步声。  
“跟我追，那家伙跑了！还有另一个人也跑掉了！”Chuck大喊着，声音渐远。  
Chuck……他……  
Will昏了过去。

借着Will的掩护，Matt忍耐着浑身伤口爆裂的痛楚，披着黑袍抱紧箱子从另一边逃出了废弃的商场。  
然而他刚撞开一堆不明真相的路人，想往小路逃走，却猛地背部剧痛。  
有人在高处狙击——  
Matt意识到这一点的时候，浑身瘫软着倒下来。四肢的麻痹感并非来自失血，应该是……对方用的是麻醉枪？  
他们要抓活的……  
Matt喘息着，不死心地，在地上爬行，这当然只是最后的挣扎。  
周围的人群早就散开，一具强健魁梧的身体走到他身边，遮住了他身上的阳光。  
头部的黑袍被扯开，Matt艰难地抬起眼，只看到一个背光的、有些熟悉的影子。  
他也紧跟着昏倒了。  
Ben把手里的狙击枪丢给手下，小心翼翼地，将被黑袍包裹的青年抱了起来。  
在那袭破旧肮脏的黑袍下，露出的苍白憔悴的面孔，那圆翘的鼻子，尖尖的下巴，发青的薄唇。在中东耀眼的阳光下，哪里有一丝冷血杀手的模样，分明脆弱得像个破碎的洋娃娃。  
是他的Matt。  
他的宝贝终于又回来了。  
男人抱紧了怀里的人，下定决心，再也不会放他离开。  
8、  
“啊……啊啊啊啊……”  
少年坐在公寓楼的木质地板上，背靠着墙壁，面无表情地把玩着手里的格洛克G43。  
拆卸、组装、上保险、瞄准。  
一气呵成，又从头再来一次。  
隔着门板，他依然能听见公寓内女人放浪的叫声。  
他知道，这是他的“室友”在办事。  
少年额前细碎的金发垂落下来，他往上轻吹一口气，发丝拂动，露出光洁的额头。十六岁少年的脸庞，饱满光滑得连毛孔都看不见，只有零星的小斑点散落在过于白皙的皮肤上，显得他的面孔更加俏皮。  
少年的蓝眼睛专注地盯着手里的枪，不知重复了多少次拆卸和组装的过程，才听到门锁在响动。  
他迅速把枪收进怀里。房门打开，看起来年纪也不大、但穿着异常暴露的妓女裹着一身劣质香水味走出来，随便瞥了他一眼便扭着丰满的屁股走向楼梯。  
少年看着女人的身影消失在楼梯口，才拍拍身上的灰站起来，慢条斯理地拎着一袋食物和水果走进公寓。  
男人正叼着烟推开屋里的窗户通风，看到他走进来，皱了皱眉，似乎意外他回来得那么早。但男人什么都没说，少年也没有对屋里奇怪的味道提出什么意见。  
“买了什么？”  
男人接过他手里的食物，没话找话地说：“哦，土豆不错。今晚喝土豆浓汤吗，Matt？”  
“随便吧。”  
少年耸耸肩膀，走到冰箱拿出一罐冰啤酒。男人挑了下眉毛，长臂一伸把冰箱门推上，另一手拿走了他手里的冰啤酒：“小鬼，忘记我说什么了？未成年不许喝酒。”  
“哇哦，Ben，你真是个守法公民。”Matt摇摇头，挑衅似的看着比他高大半头的男人：“未成年不许喝酒，未成年不许开车，未成年不许杀人……”  
“闭嘴小鬼。”  
“……哦，还有，未成年不许做爱。”  
少年无视男人冷厉的表情，两手勾上他的脖子，踮起脚想把唇凑上去，却被男人有力的双手抓住手腕推开了。  
“所以，我还不可以吗？”金发少年无邪的蓝眼睛里，盛满诱惑的眼波：“好的，你说过要等我长大才可以和我做爱。”  
“我没这么说过，小鬼，不要挑衅大人。”  
Matt吐吐舌头，决定适可而止，拿了个柑橘跑回自己房间去了。  
男人看着少年像调皮的猫咪似的一溜烟跑掉，长出一口气，继续趴回窗口抽烟。  
带着烟味与硫磺味的手指拂过自己的嘴唇，脑中浮现的却是刚才差点被少年柔嫩的唇瓣触碰的画面。如果他反应慢一点……Matt真的会亲上来么？  
*  
若有似无的、淡淡的香气，钻进Matt的鼻端。  
他从深沉的睡眠中醒过来。  
全身上下都像被拆散了又重装过一遍似的，疼痛发酸，骨头缝里都透着疼。  
他睁开眼睛，警惕地打量着四周，发现自己正躺在一间整洁雪白得过分的病房里。床、墙壁、照明，全都洁白无尘，唯一的色彩大概是床头小桌子上放了一篮新鲜的柑橘。刚才他闻到的香气，原来是柑橘散发的清香。  
Matt抬头，看到床边正挂着一瓶药水，输液管扎在自己的右手臂血管里——这时候他终于明白有什么不对劲了。  
他的双手双脚，都被不知道什么东西固定在床上。由于他只能小幅度地抬头，所以根本看不清自己身上的状况，也没法搞明白自身的处境。自己是被组织救回去了，还是成了敌人的俘虏？  
如果是前者，他印象中隶属组织的医疗机构里没有这种病房。而且，要是自己人，干嘛把他手脚都禁锢起来？  
而如果是后者？这是俘虏该有的待遇吗？总统级别的病房拿来招待俘虏？  
忽然，墙上的门无声划开。Matt注视着来人，原来那扇门不是普通的房门，远远看去也能看出是一扇很厚的合金电子门，需要特殊解锁的那种。  
走进来的是两名年轻的男医生，戴着口罩，并没有因为Matt的苏醒感到意外。  
他们手法娴熟地给他换了一瓶输液的药，又用体外测量器给他测体温，血压，检查他身上的伤口是否出血。面对Matt不停的质询，两人一声不吭，甚至不和他目光对视。  
Matt的心直直沉下去。  
这不会是自己人。  
他到底落到了什么地方？  
尽管他在暗中使劲想挪动手脚，但绝望地发现自己的努力是毫无作用的。根据经验和手脚上的触感，对方可能给自己上了电磁手脚锁。  
这可比传统的手铐牢固靠谱一万倍，不存在任何用铁丝还是针头自行解锁的可能。  
现在究竟是个什么情况？Will和同伴们怎样了？他保护的那个箱子又到哪儿去了？Matt一肚子的疑问，但面前的两个大活人根本不打算回答他任何问题。  
两名医生离开后，电子门又重新锁上。Matt颓然跌回枕上，努力回想自己失去意识前的画面。  
他逃出了废弃的商场，被人伏击中弹，然后……有个人靠过来……  
是谁呢？为什么他觉得那人有些脸熟，但是又看不清……  
*  
电子门再次滑开，Matt微仰起头，愕然看着那人走近。  
是他。  
上次将他绑架到船上的高大男人。怎么……又是他？  
Ben慢慢走到Matt的床边，轻轻地抚摸着他的头发，柔声说：“他们告诉我，你醒了。感觉怎么样？”  
男人温柔的态度，仿佛Matt曾经在他眼皮底下逃走过的事情不曾发生似的。Matt不知该如何应对，他大概猜到，这人认识过去的自己，而且和自己相当熟悉。可是，对方到底是什么身份，又为何如此执着的，一次次将自己绑架？  
Matt回忆起上次他在船上醒来的时候，男人抱着他说，别怕，你是安全的。  
也许他对自己没有恶意？  
“……疼。”  
他小心翼翼地说，试探着男人的反应。  
“哪儿疼？”Ben眉心锁起，语调却依然保持着柔和：“你身上的伤都处理过了，断掉的两根肋骨也接好了。虽然有几处比较严重，不过你配合医生治疗，养一阵子就能好。乖乖听话，好吗？”  
Matt对上那双深沉的眼眸，背脊却觉得寒浸浸的。  
那是一双深不见底的眼睛，他完全看不透这个男人。在温和的表象下，威圧感从四面八方笼罩过来。男人的每一个肢体语言都无比强势，即使他把语气放得更柔，动作更轻，那种勒令旁人臣服的上位者气息也丝毫掩饰不住。  
他叫自己听话。  
Matt缓缓闭上眼睛。男人以为他精神不好没有在意，随手拿起一个橘子，剥开，送到他嘴边哄他吃：“吃瓣橘子？”  
清凉的汁液滋润了干燥的嘴唇，Matt下意识地张嘴把橘子咬进去，感受甘甜的味道在口腔中弥散开来。男人俯首看着他软嫩的舌尖在唇边滑过，不自觉地滑动一下喉结。许多回忆的画面突然在眼前浮现。  
不急，不要急。  
人已经在他掌握之中，其他的事，慢慢来。  
总有一天……  
*  
“祝我生日快乐。”  
“生日快乐。”  
男人淡然往后靠，背脊贴上身后的软枕，放任他的男孩笑嘻嘻地攀上他的身体。  
金发少年的湛蓝眼眸忽闪忽闪，薄薄的红唇挂着天真的笑意，手脚并用地爬到魁梧的大男人身上。他并不知道自己与纤细身体不符的肉感臀部贴上男人大腿的时候，男人眼神微微一暗，仍在不知死活的点火：“我今天十八岁了。”  
“哦。”  
Ben看着那张凑到他眼前的尖俏面孔，嘴角浮起淡淡的微笑：“恭喜成年，我送你一支新枪好不好？”  
“好。”少年的手往下按，故作大人姿态地挑逗着：“这一支？”  
他开心地发现男人身下早已有了反应，就知道！就知道Ben不会对自己没感觉！  
“……小鬼，告诉过你，别挑衅大人。”  
Ben突然被他抓住要害，轻吸一口气，开始反省自己这些年对小鬼太放纵了，才让他那么放肆。  
“不要叫我小鬼，我今天已经是大人了。”  
人小鬼大的少年，皱皱可爱的翘鼻子，用自己不知从哪儿学来还是无师自通的手法按揉着男人的胀大。  
“OK，你自找的。”  
男人突然沉下脸，一把抱住怀里的少年站起来。他体型比Matt整整高大厚实了好几圈，少年忽然失重，尖叫一声搂紧了男人的脖子。  
瘦小的身体蜷缩在男人胸口，更像一只柔弱的小猫，尽管男人知道这只小野猫并不像表面上那么弱小。  
他把少年丢到床上，随手扯掉自己身上的T恤。浓密的胸毛覆盖在钢铁般坚实的肌肉群上，随着呼吸起伏，仿佛一只精悍的猛兽，一步一步地，走向他的猎物。  
Matt脸上强自镇定的笑容渐渐淡了，他终于感觉到一丝害怕，忍不住往后挪动一下。  
“欢迎来到大人的世界。”  
男人抓住他的脚踝把他拖过来，雄健的身体随即覆盖下来，遮蔽了他所有的感官。


End file.
